I Love You More
by Iamonlyi
Summary: I've listen to many Eminem songs and have developed a background story to the songs. This story shows his family dynamics. There's love, hate, domestic abuse, lies, cheating, and even death. No Reviews No Updates... so please give me some motivation guys :
1. Characters

Eric (Marshall): 28; Father of Kylee; Boyfriend of Dawn;

Dawn (Kim): 26; Mother of Kylee; Girlfriend of Eric;

Kylee (Hailie): 2; Daughter of Eric and Dawn

Karin: 51; Mother of Dawn


	2. Act I Scene I

**Act I Scene I**

(Dawn, while holding Kylee, ENTERS with Eric following after)

Eric: Where the hell you think you going? I'm not done talking.

(grabs Dawn by the wrist)

Dawn: (yanks free) Of course. Of course you're not done yelling at me. It never ends!

Eric: (makes fists) Dawn, I know I promised I wouldn't hit you anymore, but you pushing me

Dawn: Do it! Just do it! Let's be honest, the only reason you haven't hit me already is because I'm holding Kylee

(Eric flexes like he is going to hit dawn)

(Dawn holds Kylee closer)

(Eric stops in his tracks)

Dawn: See! It's so sad I have to hold **our **daughter, just to keep you from hitting me

Eric: (shaking claw hands) I wasn't gonna-

Dawn: (cutting Eric off) BS! You know Eric, I really am getting sick of this. I mean-

Eric: You mean what!

(slight whimper from Dawn as she turns away from Eric)

Eric: Babe, Im … Im sorry

(Eric grips Dawn's shoulders)

(Dawn jumps)

Eric: Look, put Kylee to bed and we can talk all this over … _while_ I rub your feet (smiling)

(Dawn turns to face Eric in disbelief)

Eric: (laughs) I'm serious babe … tuck her in and meet me in the bed room

(Eric kisses Dawn on the forehead and EXITS)

Dawn: Wow. That boy is crazy. Kylee your daddy is freaking nuts. I don't even know why I stay with him. I guess I must really love him. I mean we've been together since I was 15. You just don't get over people like that. I know I love him. And he has been doing a lot better with the not hitting thing. I'm actually kind of proud of him.

(Dawn lays Kylee in her crib)

Dawn: And I know he loves me too. He just has a hard time showing it. But one thing's for sure. He's absolutely in love with you. But who wouldn't be. You're so beau-

Eric: (from off stage) Dawn

Dawn: Here I come.

(Dawn kisses Kylee)

Dawn: Goodnight, darling. I love you

(Dawn EXITS)

*From off stage*

(crash of furniture)

Dawn: ahhhhhh! (crying)

Eric: Get back here!

Dawn: NOOOO, please!

(another crash)

(more crying)

Eric: Shut the hell up! You gonna learn how to talk to me!

(more noise)

Dawn: AHHH!

[Stage Lights Fade]


	3. Act I Scene II

**Act I Scene II**

(Dawn on Stage looking in to mirror applying make-up)

Dawn: Eric! Are you about ready?

(Eric ENTERS)

Eric: I don't understand why I have to go. These are your friends.

(Dawn walks to Eric and fixes his tie)

Dawn: It'll be great

Eric: Sure whatever.

Dawn: (walking back to the mirror) Well I should be ready in about 30 minutes. Can you go ahead a drop Kylee off over my mother's?

Eric: You want me to go over your mom's house… by myself?

Dawn: Yes.

Eric: Um no. Hell no. That witch hates me. And I hate her too.

Dawn: Watch it! You're just going to drop the baby off, plus you owe me for the other day

(Dawn looks to the floor)Eric: Dawn, I already told you I was sorry.

Dawn: (still looking down) Yea but "sorry" does make the bruises go away

Eric: (throws hands up) I'll take her

(Eric EXITS)

Dawn: *whispers* thank you

[Stage Lights Fade]

…

(phone rings)

Dawn: Hello? … Hey baby! … Naw, he just left … hahaha I want to see you too, but definitely not tonight. Eric and I are going to this get together thing… I could see you tomorrow if you want … your place? … That's cool, see you then … love you too

(car honk)

Dawn: I'm coming!

(Dawn EXITS)

[Stage Lights Fade]


	4. Act I Scene III

**Act I Scene III**

(Dawn ENTERS with Eric following)

(Eric is obviously intoxicated)

Eric: *sigh* it really wasn't that big of a deal babe

Dawn: Shut up! Just shut up! Stop! You always do this! I can never take up any where! You always get drunk and embarrass the hell out of me! Damn it Eric! I hate you!

Eric: (walks over and hugs Dawn) awww baby, you don't mean that

Dawn: Yes the hell I **do**! (Pushes then slaps Eric)

Eric: AHH! You slut! (attacks Dawn)

(Dawn scream & fights back)

(Eric pushes Dawn down behind a couch)

Eric: (making a punching motion behind the couch) Why! Do you! Make me! Do this!

Dawn: *scream* *crying*

(Eric stops)

(Sound of Dawn crying)

Eric: (taking exalted breaths) you still love me?

(more crying)

(Eric walks forward)

[Stage Spot Light on Eric]

Eric: The more you put me through, the more it makes me wanna come back to you. You say you hate me. I just love you more. You don't want me. I just want you more. I buy you flowers you throw 'em at me. I know it's sad but it's making me happy. The more that you slap, me the more that it turns me on. Cause you love me and I love you more. It's sick, but who could have know we'd be doing the same shit. We say we do it for our baby but we don't. We do it for us. It's lust Cause neither one of us trusts each other, but we ignore it. Then we're always cussing each other out for stupid reasons, knowing inside what it's actually about. Shout 'til I throw you out the house. You throw me out the house. (looks over his shoulder) I throw you on the couch, punch you in the mouth. Then we fist fight 'til we turn this mother out, but then we apologize after. Laughter, pain, it's crazy.

We're back in the same chapter again, And it's sad but it's true. So it's off and on, usually more off than on. But at least we know that we share a common bond. I hope, its the only reason that I can handle it. I could never understand it,since junior high. But we'll be doing this until the day we both die. It's silly. Is it really so rough that we always have to argue? We're lying to ourselves. That's the beauty of it. Cause we truly love each other. And it hurts cause the pieces to the puzzle don't fit.

All we do is shove each other, every other freaking night. And it's clear it ain't gonna change. It's pent up rage, that we both have. It's an addiction and it can't be fixed,  
and anybody who thinks they know us doesn't know shit. If I ran, who would I run to, that would love like we do? Cause I hate you, and you hate me but that's Good cause you're so fuckin' beautiful when you're angry. And you know I love you, but if you keep pushing me, you're gonna hate me more.

[Full Stage Light]

(Dawn's crying is heard again)

Eric: Im gonna go pick up Kylee

(Eric EXITS)

(Dawn emerges from behind couch)

Dawn: (picks up phone) *crying* Mom! … Im fi- Im fi- MOM! just listen! Eric's on his way to pick up Kylee... yea, Dont let him have her... Mom.. Mom.. MOM I'll explain later. Just don't even go to the door...

[Stage Lights Fade]


	5. Act I Scene IV

**Act I Scene IV**

[Stage Lights]

[In the middle of the stage there is a door in profile. To the left of the door is a living room setting. The right side is empty.]

(Karin is sitting on the sofa holding Kylee)

(Eric ENTERS from stage left on a cell phone)

Eric: Yea mane… Yea she just be tripping sometimes, but I handle it… Dude shut up … I just handle it my own way… Ok how bout this, don't worry bout what goes on in my house… she just makes me so mad sometimes… she be pushing me and she know it … Aye, I'll talk to you later. Bout to pick up Kylee… Aight, talk to you later D.

Karin: *making baby talk with Kylee*

Eric: (knocks on door)

Karin: shhhhh… be quiet baby

Eric: (knocks again) Ms. Simmons!

Kylee: Daddy

Karin: No baby shhhh.

Eric: alright (takes out phone, pushes button, and put to ear)

[sound of a phone ring]

Kylee: Phone!

Karin: Shhhh

Eric: hold on what the hell. (puts phone up) Is that Kylee? (knocks on door harder) Ms. Simmons!

Karin: (covers Kylee's mouth)

Eric: (still knocking) Kylee!... Ughhh what the hell! (takes out phone, presses buttons, and puts phone to ear)Pick up the phone Dawn! … Dawn! Your mom's not coming to the door or answering the phone … naw I swear I just heard Kylee… What! … wait what do you mean you told her not too… ahh Dawn that's some BS, Im coming home now (hangs up phone)

Ms. Simmons, I know you can hear me! And you know this some messed up stuff.

(Eric EXITS)

Karin: *whisper* Im sorry

[Stage Lights Fade]


End file.
